


Dance with summer and winter

by smiling_elenilin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_elenilin/pseuds/smiling_elenilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief Maglor introspection upon summer with the occasion of the Summer Solstice + implied personal additions to his personal life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with summer and winter

The days were warmer.

The rains did no longer bite with cold teeth. They were gentler then. Delicate flowers coloured the world born anew. Trees once again were green and each sought to find a refreshing gust of wind during afternoons. A breeze arose, a breeze as soft and gentle as her fingertips on his cheeks.

Summer.

But, to him, summer had been brown hair, blue eyes, tiny hands against his chest, fingers curled around his writs and “Dance with me, meldanya!” Summer had been curious glances and innocent questions, summer had been the little being clinging to his leg as he had walked. Summer had been in them.

Winter had come when a lifeless hand he had held as his lips he had pressed against frozen pale skin. Winter had come when some nér, escaped from a siege, had come to cast the tidings of another loss. Winter, though, had not been kind to encase his tears in ice, but it had danced on deceitful tiptoes before his eyes. Winter…had danced.

“What is it that you think of?” the elfling asked, breaking the chain of his thoughts. The same dark hair was there, the same eyes. _Had my own child been so fearful, would I have not wished care to be offered to him?_ he recalled he had thought as his eyes he had laid on the twin brothers he now cherished so greatly. “Naught,” he said, a frown passing on his brow. “Who has given you the flower crown?”

Elrond laughed as he stood proud. “I made it! And I have one for you as well.” Laughing, he lowered his head so the elfling could have placed the circlet in his hair. It was not large enough for him, but this was a matter of little significance. It had a warmth he had forgotten wash over him and he smiled. It was no mask then. It was one of those honest smiles he gave when some merriment he found. “I thank you for your most generous gift,” the nér said as little innocent arms were wrapped around his neck. Maglor returned the embrace. “Will you tell a story?” The one to cling to his leg had also held stories dear. “Certainly!” he answered, allowing Elrond to lead him outside the chamber.

Elros and his elder brother also wore flowery circlets. He suddenly remembered. The summer solstice. Long time passed since he had last celebrated it. Then, it truly had been summer. But he was no longer Macalaurë, the bard and the poet, not even Canafinwë, the lord and the warrior. _Maglor I am._ At times it seemed to him Macalaurë and Canafinwë had been unlike as two distinct beings, bringing him to wonder who Maglor might have been. However, he did not dwell on the thought.

Eager eyes were upon him. _My boys…_ The warmth grew. He bade them to sit on his knees and they merrily did so. “Tell us about knights!” Elros suggested. Maglor stroked his hair. “Oh, but of a knight I shall speak. A knight of summer.” _A child of summer. As I once was._


End file.
